Jin
'''Jin '''is one of the main Deuteragonists in Mirage Warriors (First Game), the main protagonist in The Orosco Conspiracy, and is one of the main characters in Mirage Warriors 2. She is the adoptive daughter of Rikiya Hayashi and the sister of Angela Orosco. Story Mirage Warriors She plays a huge role in the first game's story, along with Chrom, Guan Yinping and William McCall. Island of Lost Hope Jin first appeared when Rikiya first arrived in Banoi. She was upset when Earl, Jin's father, told Rikiya to look after her because he was infected by the zombies. Jin is determined to help everyone in Moresby, and, despite Purna, Xian, Sam B, and Logan telling her not to, ends up attempting to help the men at the Police Station. She, along with Joseph, then comes face-to-face with the Raskol gang members who took over the station. They beat Joseph until he was critically wounded, and take Jin in order to "use" her. This forced Rikiya, William, Chrom and Guan Yinping to rescue Jin from the outlaws at the Police Station. Rikiya finds her in a room in the station, crouched and sobbing to herself. She tearfully states she was just trying to help and wants to go home. Because of this, Sam B argues that Jin is interfering with their plans and is only going to get them killed while Logan Carter tries to reason with him. Sam's attitude results in both him and Logan getting kicked out of the room by Purna and Xian Mei. However, to Purna and Xian Mei's shock, Jin tells them to leave because she wants to be alone. Rikiya starts crying and hugs Jin, realizing that it was all her fault. Jin comforts Rikiya, saying that she wanted to help. Once back at the Lifeguard Tower, and after the quest "Bird on the Roof", Jin gives the quest "Devastator". During this quest, Rikiya must escort Jin to an old bunker, and blow open the door. This allows the two to access the tunnel and make their way to the jungle, where they can find Mowen, who is needed to get the group to Ryder White. During the quest "Back in Black", when Rikiya, Jin, Xian Mei, Guan Yinping, Chrom and Mowen have returned to the Resort area, Jin says she must go and do something on her own, but not before asking Rikiya to accompany her. A cut-scene plays showing Jin returning to her father's workshop. She opens the door to the office and backs away. Moments later, an infected Earl comes through. When he approaches her, she tells him that she loves him, then shoots him. She then shoots the portrait of herself with the Royal Palms Resort in the background. Rikiya hugs Jin yet again as she cried on her shoulder. At the Prison, Jin, getting desperate, tries to convince Rikiya to be with her, but Titus Kabui had other plans. Since Rikiya was in this prison before, Titus forces Rikiya to do his dirty work. After performing his tasks, Jin used this as an opportunity to find Rikiya while Titus was busy. However, she was soon stopped by some prisoners, who rioted against Titus Kabui. This caused a commotion that almost got her killed. As a result, Most of the prisoners including Titus Kabui were killed in the ongoing commotion. Jin, Yerema, Mowen, Xian Mei, Purna Jackson, Logan Carter, Sam B, Chrom, Guan Yinping, Sakura, Alvaro Sanchez, and Jeremy were the only ones alive. Jin suffers another mental breakdown and, as a result, Mowen gets killed when he sacrifices himself to protect her and Rikiya, who was wounded by a surviving officer. Soon, they met up with Kevin, another survivor in the Prison. He basically revealed that Ryder White was responsible for stealing the antidote. However, Jin reveals that Rikiya took a second antidote from the Lab at the jungle, surprising everyone. Rikiya catches up with Colonel White during his escape attempt. He claims that they are going to make more of the antidote and will return and save everyone, but one of the prisoners, Kevin, states that his real plan is to bomb the island. Ryder also has his wife tied up and is going to use the cure on her when they're off the island. However, Jin becomes angry with him and unties Emily. Emily then bites Ryder, forcing him to kill her. Angry, Ryder tries to shoot Jin, but out of nowhere, Rikiya throws a knife at his hand, preventing White from killing Jin and altering history. Revelations Jin helped Rikiya and Chrom defeat The Rage, using Falchion, Lucina's weapon. However, Purna reveals that Rikiya is actually Thomas Orosco, Angela's father, and the true 'mastermind', as what Purna would say, of the Rage's attack. Jin didn't believe it and, along with Chrom, defended Rikiya, but Purna disagreed, knowing that she can't forgive Rikiya for all of her crimes. Realising that she was betrayed, Rikiya ran away from them. Confrontation Jin caught up with Rikiya right before Purna, Sam B, Logan Carter, Xian Mei, Guan Yinping, Yu Narukami, John Morgan, William McCall, Mary Shepherd-Sunderland and Dylan Andrews all confronted her. Purna lashes out at Jin for following her deceit, and also lashes out at Rikiya for lying and causing so much damage to the multiverse. Sam B was not happy, but had no idea that she was a criminal, Logan didn't said anything, John couldn't believed it, but reveals that Purna is right. Xian, Yinping, Yu, Chrom, William, Dylan, and Mary all felt sorry for her. Rikiya's Death To Jin's horror, Rikiya chainsaws herself in half, length-wise, possibly due to Purna forcing her to confess, even though she had no idea that Rikiya is Thomas. The Orosco Conspiracy Jin was forced to leave the group after a heated argument between herself and Purna. Trivia * According to the director, most of the voice cast were hesitant to record their lines in both dubs due to the writer being a member of Toku.